El beso del principe
by Pseulzang
Summary: Hilda no podia recordar quien era y Tatsumi habia tirado la medicina solo para darle respuesta a una pregunta que le atormentaba...¿quien es el principe?...Basado en un capitulo del Manga. Spoiler si no leen el manga.


**.**

**El Beso del Principe**

**.**

******Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del Señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta agridulce historia sí, Enjoy!**

**.**

Mientras caminaba con dirección a las escaleras sus pies casi no se despegaban del suelo. Pensaba en la tarde de ese día…de ese largo y agotador día.

"…_todavía tienes la cicatrices que lo demuestran – sus ojos recorrieron todo su antebrazo - ¿Qué es eso? ¿una medicina para devolverme la memoria?, la beberé..."_

Subió lentamente las escaleras.

- ¡¿Ya te vas a dormir?! – pregunto en un grito su hermana desde abajo - ¡¿tan desesperado esta por reunirte con tu esposa?!

El diabólico rostro de Oga esbozo una macabra sonrisa de medio lado al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor, pero no le respondió, mientras los recuerdos no dejaban de fluir por su mente.

"…_No te preocupe, el yo de ahora desaparecerá, pero el yo de antes seguramente estará mucho más feliz…"_

Llego hasta la puerta de su cuarto, no importa cuántas veces pensara en eso y en lo que hizo, su rostro seguía endeble ante emoción alguna y por su venas solo corría la emoción de una buena pelea.

Entro al cuarto y se encontró con la voluptuosa rubia durmiendo en su cama y junto a esta bebe beel.

- Esta mujer… no aprende – tenía ganas de tirarla de una patada de su cama, pero no quería despertar a Beel. Tocaría dormir de nuevo en el suelo.

Ladeo su cabeza un par de veces tratando de relajar la tención de su cuello, sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de Hilda. Dormía tan felizmente, jamás la había visto tan feliz. Sus pierna comenzaron a moverse, se acercaba sigilosamente a la cama, y como si no pudiera evitarlo se sentó en el borde de esta.

Miro nuevamente a Hilda, esta seguía durmiendo entonces aprovecho y empezó a recostarse sobre la cama. Completada esta operación comenzó la siguiente fase que consistió en arrastrarse como un asqueroso gusano hasta que su cuerpo estuvo al lado de Hilda y su cabeza estaba tan cerca de la de ella, solo que un poco más arriba por la diferencia de altura, pero esto no impedía tener una vista de primer plano de su rostro, sintió su cálido aliento contra su cuello.

"…_el yo de antes seguramente estará mucho más feliz…"_

Pensando nuevamente en eso. El se entreno para defenderlos a todos y poder taparles sus grandes bocas, pero es claro que él lo hizo por ese bebé demoniaco que estaba justo en el medio de ellos dos durmiendo apaciblemente, y por la mujer que en eso momentos duerme en su cama junto con él. Sentir la impotencia de no poder protegerla aquella vez, fue uno de los detonantes que desencadeno su serie de entrenamientos y en lo que se había convertido.

Hilda sonrió en sus sueños y abrazo a beel contra su pecho y este también la abrazo a ella.

- Ese por de tontos – pensó Oga

El chico más fuerte de Ishiyama no pudo evitar sentir lo que en esos momentos su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Sus brazos comenzaron a rodear la cintura de Hilda, aunque se le hizo complicado pasar su mano por debajo de la sabana y el cuerpo de la rubia, Oga supo superar este obstáculo y atraer el pequeño pero bien dotado cuerpo de Hilda hacia él.

Maldijo por lo bajo al no poder sentir los pechos de ella contra él, gracias a que bebé beel estaba en medio, en ese preciso momento si alguien los viera pensarían que eran una familia feliz, y él un padre orgulloso que los protegía.

Oga bajo su cabeza, y cuando quedo lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de la nodriza, este beso su frente, su nariz y luego su mejilla, tenía miedo de besar sus labios.

Hilda abrió sus grandes ojos, se sorprendió al ver a Oga tan cerca, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

El joven delincuente se sentía tan bien cuando veía esa sonrisa, por esa misma sonrisa él había votado el frasco de medicina al rio.

- Tatsumi – susurro la rubia.

Oír su nombre en sus labios era un deleite para sus oídos. No pudo evitarlo más y la beso. La acerco mas asía si, sin apretar a beel, pero suficiente para profundizar el beso que se produjo entre los dos.

Cuando se separo de ella su rostro estaba sonrojado, era tan notorio que aun con la poca luz que había en la habitación Oga pudo notarlo.

Tatsumi miro los ojos de Hilda y estos estaban algo confusos.

- Que se supone que haces, estúpido – eran las palabras de la Hilda de siempre.

Oga sonrió con orgullo. Lo sabía. Sabía que él era su príncipe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la volvió a besar, y esta no se negó. No importaba si era la Hilda sin recuerdos o aquella que llego de Makai pidiendo asilo a su familia para que él se hiciera cargo del bebe demonio, ella no podía evitar estremecerse al ser besada tan salvajemente por el delincuente juvenil, Oga Tatsumi.

.

.

.

**Miss Panda and Hero**

.


End file.
